A Matter of Opinion
by Dragonborn
Summary: Everyone and everything has their own opinion of everyone and everything else.


_**A Matter of Opinion**_

He hated this place; he truly despised it with all his omnipotent being. Everything, from the chaotic arrangement of the gravity fields to the warped appearance of each and everything in it to the black clouds of pure poison that floated aimlessly through the air, it all rubbed his snow white fur in all the wrong ways. But perhaps the greatest peeve he had with this place, was that it wasn't created by _him_!

Yes; he knew it was a petty thing to think, and he knew that if he had created this place it would still displease him for all those other reason. But that did little to lessen his disgust with the 'world' around him; nor did it give him the knowledge of how the one that lived in this place could stand such chaos and disorder about themselves. Even the five minutes he had spent here seemed to have lasted five eternities. And he was done searching for his quarry. Taking a deep breath of the twisted air around him, he loosed a bellow through the Reverse World.

"**GIRATINA!!!"**

His shout echoed for miles; its sound warping as it traveled, twisting and inverting to the point where it was hardly recognizable. But that didn't prevent it from reaching his quarry's ears. A sinewy form slithered and soared through the world, heedless of the gravity shifts around it, as it zeroed in on the speaker. Though their red eyes had spotted this visitor to their world; he had yet to notice that he was being watched.

An unseen mouth smirked with mischief and mirth as ideas formed into their mind as they slithered through the air toward the one that had called their name. Suddenly diving down; they soared under the strip of land that served as the ground for the other being. Focusing their power, they felt their body become insubstantial and turned upward; the floating strip of earth offered no resistance to the serpentine body sliding through it. But, seeing as it was phasing itself through the ground, that was hardly surprising. Their head and a good portion of their body burst up right in front of their 'guest'. Their smirk widened as they watched the being stumble backward and fall on his rump. "Arceus." The being's voice was deep, rumbling and, much to the shock of many, feminine. "To what to I owe this honor?"

The God of all pokemon glared at his counterpart; she was the source of most, if not all, of his greatest problems and they both knew it. He knew that was to be expected, as the demonic dragon before him was perhaps the biggest troublemaker amongst those that shared the moniker 'Legends', but that didn't make it any easier to deal with her antics. "Why must you do that every time I come here?" He growled as he righted himself. "As if the gravity twists and floating ground aren't bad enough."

The dragon only chuckled at his obvious annoyance. "You'd think you'd get use to it eventually." She said, choosing to remain partially in the ground while she was speaking. "After all, if I do it 'every time', you can't be that surprised." She smirked behind the golden 'beak' that hid her mouth in this form. "But maybe you just need to come here more often." She ignored the look Arceus was giving her as she scanned the Reverse World with her blood-red eyes. "It really is a beautiful place." She sighed out.

The Alpha pokemon make a loud noise of disgust. "'Beautiful'?!" He shouted out, stomping of his front legs. "This place is chaotic, random, and hideous at the best of times!" He continued, his eyes flashing red as his Multitype ability inadvertently activated and changed him to a fire-type. "There isn't a trace of beauty here!"

Giratina remained perfectly calm as she drew the rest of herself out of the ground. "Well, that's your opinion."

Arceus glared at her; as though she had snapped back something highly offensive. "I am the God of this world!" He shouted. "My opinion should matter the most!"

The ghostly dragon turned and faced her 'guest' once more and, though her mouth was still hidden, he was sure she was smiling. "No." She said simply, causing him to gape at her. "You the God of the other world; here, you're just another pokemon." Before he could react, her face was inches away from his own. "You're in _my_ world now, Arcy." She said. "And _I _decide what is and isn't beautiful here." Arcues was so shocked by her sudden boldness that he slipped into his steel-type form. He continued to stare at her for a few seconds longer before being forced to tear his red eyes away from her face. "That's better." She said, backing off at last.

"I still don't think it looks beautiful." The God muttered lowly; but the dragon heard him none-the-less.

"As I said." Giratina stated. "That is your opinion." She paused for a moment as a thought struck her. "If you hate this place so much; then why are you here?"

Arceus blinked as he was brought back to reality (and his normal-type) by his counterpart's statement; clearing his throat, the alpha pokemon began speaking. "As the leader of the Council of Legendaries; it is my duty to-"

"Oh, don't give me that rehearsed speech." The Renegade Dragon cut her counterpart mid sentence. "We both know that you could have opened a rift and sent one of your agents to check on me. This was special, and don't even try to convince me otherwise, Arcy. I know you too well."

He started once more, then scowled at Giratina as his fur blackened into his dark-type form. "Fine." And, with that one word, he turned and began to walk back the way he had come. His sudden change of plans, coupled with the finality of the word he spoke, left the female legendary blank with shock for several minutes. Sure, she knew that Arceus had limits, but she usually knew what she could and couldn't do when it came to her counterpart. And she had yet to make him turn away and leave. She slithered through the air after him, anxious to catch up with him before he left her world. She did manage to do so, but only by seconds; as they met at the tear between the worlds that had allowed Arceus entrance to this world, and was about to allow him exit.

"Arceus-" She began; but only managed to get out the God's name before he while to face her with a furious glare leveled at her. She had to admit, in this form, he was quite intimidating.

"What do you want NOW!" He shouted out the last word with enough rage to cause the larger legend to flinch. "I am not in the mood for anymore of your sarcasm, SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" To put added emphasis on his bellow, he began to charge up the dark element version of his signature attack; Judgment.

Giratina just floated there, not even trying to dodge the type advantaged attack. "Would it help if I said 'I'm sorry'?"

Arceus paused at her words, then let the attack's power fade away as his type shifted from Dark to Poison; it wasn't much of an improvement, but it was better than the previous type. "It might." The alpha pokemon said, his glare softening ever so slightly. "If you're not doing just to avoid punishment."

The Death Dragon just shook her head, eyes downcast. "I'm not afraid; I really am sorry."

Arcues, slowly shifting from Poison to Fire to Normal as his anger faded, looked at his counterpart for a long moment before closing his eyes and nodding. "Apology accepted." He turned back to the portal and began to leave once more.

"Wait!" It wasn't a shout, but it was forceful enough to cause the deity to turn and face his opposite; his type shifting to Rock to express his confusion. "Could you please just tell me why you came here. No prepared speeches, no formality; I just want the truth."

Arcues was silent, his type shifting back to normal, if his trickster of a counterpart could be serious in this instance, then the least he could do was answer her question. He sighed and found himself looking at the strip of ground just below Giratina's floating form. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said simply. "After the incident with that one human; I was… worried… about you."

There was no reply, causing the Alpha pokemon to wonder if his counterpart had left during his explanation. But, when he looked up, he found her still floating there with her eyes locked onto his and the golden 'beak' pulled back to reveal her mouth. "You were 'worried'?" She repeated the word as if she had misheard. "… I didn't know you cared that much…."

The God of all pokemon blinked in disbelief. "You're my counterpart." He told her. "I always care what happens to you." Now, it was her turn to have disbelief plastered on her face; as though she was shocked to hear such a thing from him. "I may get frustrated with all your… indiscretions and lack of maturity; but that doesn't mean I don't care."

Giratina's eyes weren't meeting his as she remained as silent as a tomb; before she opened her mouth. "I… don't know what to say." Which was an event that rivaled Jirarchi's Millennium Comet in rarity.

The silence that followed was so tense and uncomfortable, that even Arcues couldn't stand it. With a very small curve in his mouth that might be called a smirk by an optimistic person, the God of all pokemon broke the quiet around them. "Besides; I couldn't create another you if I tried."

Giratina snapped her head to face him. "Was that a joke?" She questioned, her eyes wide for a second before her usual smirk returned to her. "Isn't that a sign of the Apocalypse? You making an actual joke?"

Arcues' face fell back into his habitual scowl. "Don't start." He said as he turned to leave for the third time. But, this time, he made only a few steps before Giratina cut him off with her serpentine form. He opened his mouth to berate as he usually did, but was stopped when he saw that she wasn't wearing one of her cheeky smirks; she was actually giving him a sincere smile. "Giratina?"

She moved her head closer to his own. "It's nice that you care, Arcues." His face softened as she said this and he closed his mouth. She stayed there for a minute or so, then shot forward; her mouth touched Arcues' for a split second before she ghosted right through him. The God stood stunned, his type shifting to Psychic as he thought about what had just transpired and embarrassment set in. And yet, despite the blush rising in his face, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at his counterpart; just the opposite, he began to laugh!

His type skipped to Flying as he continued to laugh; something that he _didn't _do very often, if at all. The Alpha pokemon laughed for a few minutes longer before finally calming down and shifting back to his normal type. His head turned to look behind him, catching a glimpse of Giratina as she weaved between the floating landmasses of her world at a speed that he doubted he could have matched had he attempted it. He chuckled slightly as he turned back to the portal; he loved this place, he truly did.


End file.
